You're Not Alone
by AgentGabrielle
Summary: "You ruined everything," Octavia says. Here's a short string of events that takes place after Episode 1x09, Unity Day. Weird one-shot that features: Jasper x Anti-Grounder Stick (or Jastick); and slight Jactavia.


"You ruined everything," says Octavia–says the pretty girl he first saw during a dance party at the Ark, the same girl he saved from the monstrous thing at the lake, the same girl who said he was very brave, the same girl whom he always had feelings for.

"I saved you!" Jasper shouts as Octavia runs back to the camp. He is still out of breath after shooting the Grounders in the trees and running away from them. But he decides to follow her anyway, carrying the gun that Bellamy gave him earlier. "You're welcome," he mumbles and then walks past Finn, Raven, Clarke, and Bellamy.

It didn't take him long to reach the camp. He tries to find Octavia but she's nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he feels a hand behind his shoulder.

"You okay, buddy? Where've you been?" Monty asks, particularly worried about the look on Jasper's face.

Jasper stifles a sob and clears his throat. "I'm… I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." He leaves Monty and walks through the thick crowd of drunk space kids. He sees a small, empty container on the ground, which he grabs and fills with alcoholic liquid. Once full, he heads to the broken drop ship.

He throws the gun and allows it to crash on a pile of bags. Some of the bags scattered downward revealing their contents. Jasper sees an opened and unfinished pack of nuts – the nuts that all of them were eating the other day (He and Monty called them Hallucinuts). He takes it and slumps onto one of the chairs that got detached from the walls of the ship when they crashed on the earth. While nibbling on the nuts and drinking from the container, tears begin forming in his eyes as Octavia's words replay over and over in his mind. He couldn't forget the look on her face – full of disgust and hatred.

"Stupid. Coward. Cursed," Jasper mutters to himself, his voice cracking and his tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "I ruin EVERYTHING!" he shouts, not caring whether the others hear him or not. They're too busy partying anyway.

He purposely drops the container and the Hallucinuts, and then buries his face in his hands. He shouts once again, releasing his anger and sorrow. He's alone. And he will always be.

A few moments later, when he finally caught his breath again after all the sobbing, he hears something which is close enough to the faintest sound a footstep can ever make. He tilts his head upward, only to find out that no one's there. Aside from all the junk in the drop ship, he sees nothing else but a stick. It's the same stick that Octavia gave him the other day. The Anti-Grounder Stick.

"Damn it," he says. He leans back on the chair, rubbing his eyes and temples. The stick only reminds him of Octavia, thus ripping his heart more.

"Pssst."

Startled, Jasper squinted to see if someone was behind the curtain at the entrance of the drop ship. He stands up and takes the stick from the ground, ready to hit whoever dared to attack him. "Who's there?" he asks, trying to sound brave, but his cracked voice fails him.

"Pssst." He hears it again, and it seems to be coming from inside the room, not outside. "I'm here," the voice says.

"Where are you?" Jasper looks to his left and right. He prepares himself to see a Grounder or some kind of monster behind him. He swiftly turns around. No one's there.

He breathes heavily and uses the stick to scratch his head. "Ugh. I'm being stupid again," he says to himself.

"No you're not," the voice replies, and Jasper realizes that it doesn't even sound like a monster or a Grounder. It's surprisingly calm and soothing, somehow resembling Octavia's. "And stop using me to scratch your sweaty head," it says.

Jasper almost drops the stick – but he doesn't. He just stares at it, his eyes wide with shock.

"Hey Jasper," the stick says.

"Now the stick is _talking_? Shoot, I'm going crazy!" Jasper says (mostly to himself), throwing his arms around.

"I can hear you. And hey! Hey! Stop that! It's making me dizzy."

Jasper stops moving and holds the stick in front of him with his two shaking hands. "Is… Is this real?"

"Why not?" says the stick. Jasper couldn't see its mouth or its face. Everything is just too blurry. "Jasper, calm down. Talk to me. Spill everything out."

Jasper sits on the ground and looks at the stick. "I hate myself. I'm too stupid and I'm the reason why there's going to be war between us and those freaky Grounders!" He sobs. "Maybe I should just leave camp so bad luck will leave too."

"No, Jasper. You shouldn't leave camp. You're the bravest person I know and they need you," the stick says, trying to comfort Jasper.

"I'm no use." He croaked. "And everyone hates me… _She_ hates me," he says, once again seeing the face of Octavia when she said that he ruined everything.

"That's not true Jasper. _I_ don't hate you."

Jasper shakes his head. "But you don't understand. You're a stick."

"I _do_ understand, Jasper," the stick explains. "How do you think it feels like to be stuck to some tree for more than half of your life, ignored and not cared for?"

Jasper shrugs. "Makes sense."

"Also, I'm not just any stick. I'm your _Anti-Grounder Stick_," it says. And Jasper could almost feel hands on his face; even though the only hands in the room are his, and they're holding the stick. "I'm your protector. I won't leave you alone, Jasper."

Jasper looks intently at the stick. His face becomes red, after feeling all the emotions at the same time, if that's even possible. "Really?" he asks.

"I will always be here for you. Remember that."

After all he's been through, Jasper manages to give a small smile. He pulls the stick in to a hug and says, "Thank you, Stick. Together, we will make it through this."

"All because I love you, Jas." the stick whispers into his ear.

Jasper breaks away from the hug and gives a drunken, sleepy smile, his eyes getting heavier every second. "Love you too, Stick." He leans in and presses his lips on the stick. After pulling away, he hugs the stick tight, deciding that he will never let it go. He scoots to the chair and leans back, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Finn, have you seen Jasper?" Monty asks.

"No." Finn shakes his head. "Haven't seen him since we got away from the Grounders."

Monty looks down and coughs. "Thanks anyway." He sees Octavia from a distance. "Octavia!"

"What?" she asks blankly.

"Do you know where Jasper is?"

She glares at him and doesn't reply for a moment. It seems that she isn't in a good mood, and the question somewhat irritates her. "No," she says and then walks away.

Monty shrugs and then turns around, seeing Clarke and Bellamy talking with each other, so he jogs towards them. "Hey guys. Have you seen Jasper?"

They turn their heads to look at him. Up close, he notices Clarke's red eyes, fresh from crying. She sniffs and shakes her head. "No… No, not yet."

"You okay, Clarke?" asks Monty. She turns away from him, too preoccupied to answer the question.

"Have you checked the drop ship?" Bellamy says, still looking at Monty. His voice is deep and serious as usual.

"Not yet. Good idea… Thanks Bellamy." He turns around and makes his way to the drop ship. Halfway there, he looks over his shoulder and catches a glimpse of Bellamy's hand on Clarke's shoulder. _Something really bad must have happened earlier_, Monty thinks.

The drop ship is still dirty with all the scattered chairs and bags. On the far end, he sees a long gun on top of scattered bags. Beside all those crap, he sees Jasper. "There you are, buddy! Been looking all over for you… for FOUR HOURS." There's no reply. Monty walks closer and realizes that Jasper is asleep with a stick in his arms.

He squats, his head now aligned with Jasper's, and tries to wake up his best pal by shaking him and calling his name. Instead of waking up, Jasper just smiles and cuddles the stick, murmuring, "I love you, Stick. I love you, Stick."

Monty stands up and scratches his head. "What the hell?" Then he sees an empty container and an empty pack on the floor. He squats again and twiddles both things. "Oh no… Hallucinuts and alcohol."

He gently taps Jasper's cheeks, trying to wake him up. "Jasper. Jasper, wake up…" It doesn't seem to work. So Monty slaps his face, not too hard, but hard enough to make his eyes open wide.

"Ow! Wha–Whaaat?" Jasper says, confused and still sleepy.

"Get up, bro." Monty tugs his friend's arm and pulls him up. "Lots of things to do today."

Jasper raises his eyebrow and looks at the stick he's holding. He hugs it again and says, "Oh I won't leave Stick alone."

"Oh give, me that." Monty pulls the stick away from Jasper and lays it on the chair. Jasper reaches for it with a worried face. "Dude. Dude, you're seeing crazy things again."

"What?" Jasper gives Monty a puzzled look.

"You're drunk and high. Now let's go." He pulls Jasper, heading outside to camp.

"No! Nooo!" Jasper looks over his shoulder while his friend pulls him outside. "My Anti-Grounder Stick! Stick, I will come back for youuuu!" he cries.

"Finn!" Monty calls as they get out of the drop ship. "Need your help."

Finn jogs toward him. "What's up?" He notices Jasper, who is obviously not Jasper at the moment. "What's wrong with Jasper?"

"He had too much of those Hallucinuts and that Unity Day drink," he says. "Look."

Finn heaves as he looks at Jasper, who's now muttering, "I won't leave you, Stick. Oh my Anti-Grounder Stick…"

"It'll wear off soon. If it doesn't, go get Clarke. For the mean time, keep him away from that stick," Finn says. He then walks away.

Monty nods, then looks at his best friend with concern. Jasper pouts and sobs, mumbling words about his "Anti-Grounder Stick".


End file.
